Pups meet an old friend
by pressurized
Summary: During a mission involving lost snowboarders, Frostbite gets attacked by a bear. Luckily, before the PAW Patrol arrived, a white female dog appears and scares the bear off. Who is that dog? And will she become the new member of the PAW Patrol?


**A/N: Hi, everyone. I apologize for not being able to post more stories, I was kinda busy in real life. I also know that some of you are expecting updates or more posting, but It'll take me longer than I expected to write them and post them. However, I have this story for you so without further ado, read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS MEET AN OLD FRIEND**

* * *

It was a cool morning in Adventure bay and the pups were outside the Lookout racing against each other while the adults were inside the Lookout talking. Meanwhile at the control room, Ryder called Roxy over to talk to her regarding her actions that took place when Rocky went missing.

"Hey, Ryder. What do you need?" Roxy asked nervously.

"Roxy, it took me days to think about your actions, but I need to ask you. How did you treat Rocky when you found him?" Ryder asked.

"Well, while I was living in the forest, I learned how treat injuries with only plants. It wasn't easy though, but eventually I learned." Roxy explained.

"I see. Well, now to be correct. Your skills and actions have just given you a position in the PAW Patrol as our forest medic pup." Ryder said with a smile.

Roxy was shocked to hear that. She is a new PAW Patrol member? She squealed in joy as she tacked Ryder to the ground, licking his face over and over again.

"H-hey! Hehehehehe! Roxy! Hehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehe!" Ryder giggled as Roxy kept licking him.

"Thank you, Ryder! I can't wait to tell Rocky the news!" Roxy exclaimed as she stopped licking just as the pup-pad rang.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Ryder, it's Jake. I need your help."_ Jake said on the other line.

"What is it, Jake?" Ryder asked.

" _After the snowstorm last night, we were planning to clean the slopes and reopen them for snowboarding, but some snowboarders didn't want to wait and hit the slopes before I could react. Everest, Frostbite, Avalanche and Snow are helping me find them, but we could use some help."_ Jake explained.

"We're on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Thanks, dude." Jake said as the call ended.

"Seems like I'll have to tell him after the mission." Roxy said as Ryder called the pups.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the elevator. Unfortunately, Marshall tripped over one of his toys and found himself rolling into Misty and they both crashed into the others.

"You're both lucky you're siblings. Could you imagine what would happen if that wasn't the case? I think those two would be kissing now." Rocky pointed out, making everyone laugh as the elevator went up.

….

As the elevator reached the top, the pups lined up with their gear on.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, pups. Jake just called. Some snowboarders went snowboarding before he and the huskies could clear the slopes after the snowstorm. Now, the five need our help in finding the snowboarders and clearing the slopes." Ryder said as he scrolled the pup-pad to the following icons:

"Chase, I need your tracking skills and police truck to track down the snowboarders."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye, Miranda and Brooke, I need you to search for the snowboarders from above."

"Let's take to the sky!"

"I was born to fly!"

"Let's shred some clouds!"

"Rubble, I need you to help Everest clear the slopes with your rig."

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble shouted.

"Everest, while your family helps us find the snowboarders, you use your snow plow to clear the slopes."

" _Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"_ Everest exclaimed on the screen.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

It didn't take the team too long to reach Jake's cabin. As they arrived, Jake told them there are 4 snowboarders out there. Soon, the team got to work cleaning the slopes and searching for the lost snowboarders. After 35 minutes, all the snowboarders were found and the team was ready to go home. But then…

" _Ryder, you need to get to the Bear rock immediately! A bear appeared out of nowhere and is attacking Frostbite!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

"What?! Okay, Brooke, send me the coordinates, we're on our way." Ryder said as the call ended before he turned to the others. "Pups, we need to get to Bear rock. A bear is attacking Frostbite."

The moment he said that, Avalanche rushed to her ambulance, started the engine and screamed, "MY BABY!" before she took off. The others followed after her.

….

Frostbite tried to fight off the bear, but it wasn't easy as she was nearly bitten by it. She wasn't sure if she would survive when the others arrive, but she had to survive because she had a family and a mate. But she wasn't looking where she was going and she tripped over a rock and fell on her back. The bear stood over her with one of its paws on her chest. Frostbite was so afraid she couldn't even scream. But before the bear could claw her, a white blur jumped on the bear and bit its ear. The bear roared in pain and moved away from Frostbite, trying to shake the blur off. However, it turned out better than the blur expected because while shaking its head, the bear hit the tree with its head so hard it knocked itself out. The blur, which appeared to be a West Highland white terrier jumped off the bear and walked over to Frostbite.

"You okay, little one?" It asked, indicating it's a female.

"Yeah, thank you. But, who are you?" Frostbite asked.

"My name is Emily. And you are?"

"I'm Frostbite. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. What were you doing here anyway? Are you lost?" Emily asked.

"I'm not lost, I was just helping my friends find some lost snowboarders." Frostbite explained.

Just then, they both heard sirens and turned to see vehicles coming their way. Emily wanted to run off, but Frostbite convinced her to stay put. When they arrived, the first to embrace Frostbite in a hug was Avalanche.

"Thank Goodness you're okay, Frostbite! I was so worried!" She exclaimed.

"Aw, mom. I thought I was a goner, but then this white dog came out of nowhere and saved me." Frostbite replied pointing at Emily.

Then, Emily noticed a poodle coming their way and gasped.

"Miranda, is that you?" She asked.

Miranda looked at the dog and her eyes went wide at the sight. "Emily? No way!" She replied. But before anyone could react…

"Miss Emily!" Skye yelled out as she rushed over and hugged the dog. Everyone except Miranda was confused by the sight.

"Miranda, Skye? You know her?" Ryder asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Emily is my best friend. She used to be Skye's puppy-sitter when I was away at work and she was young." Miranda explained.

"That's right. Nice to see you too, Skye. I still remember how you ran around me in excitement when you were young." Emily replied with a smile, but then noticed her uniform. "And you look professional in that uniform. Where do you work?" She asked.

"I'm the PAW Patrol aviation pup." Skye replied.

"Wow, that's awesome! I heard about the PAW Patrol, but never saw them in person. I never knew you were a member of that team." Emily said, impressed.

"And I'm not the only one. My mom is a member of the PAW Patrol as well. She has the same job as I do."

Emily was amazed by what the cockapoo said. After a few more minutes, everyone headed home. While Emily went with Ryder and the PAW Patrol, Everest and her family along with Jake returned to the cabin.

Later that night, Emily was talking to Skye about current plans for the future. But, when Emily asked her about a boyfriend, she blushed.

"My boyfriend? Well, it's Chase. We've been mates for over 3 years now." She replied.

"How cute! Maybe one day, you two will get married." Emily pointed out, making Skye blush harder.

"I wouldn't… go that far just yet." Skye said.

"Well, I think we talked about what was going on in your life enough. Now we can play here."

"What do you have in mind, Miss Emily?" Skye asked.

"Like old times, what do you say?" Emily asked with a grin.

Skye then recalled the part 'like old times'. Emily was always playing with her every time she would puppy-sit her and Miranda was away at work. The two would play many games like hide-and-seek or a board game. She's been with her long enough to know what she had in mind. Whenever Emily gave her a grin and said 'like old times' , it meant that she wants to tickle fight.

"You're on!" Skye replied before she jumped at her puppy-sitter, catching her by surprise as she knocked her down. She immediately took advantage by tickling her belly.

"Ahhahahahhahahahaha! Skye! Ahhhahhahahahahaha!" Emily exclaimed through laughter. Soon, Emily turned the tables by flipping Skye over on her back. However, Skye licked her belly, making her squeal at the feeling. Seeing her distracted, Skye jumped at her again and continued tickling her.

"Ahhahahahhahahahahaha! Stop tihhiihihihihihihihickling me! Ahhahahhahahaha!" Emily yelled out through laughter, but Skye continued. Suddenly, she felt a paw touching her side so she stopped to move away from the paw. Taking her chance, Emily knocked her to the ground, taking her size as an advantage as she pinned her down and began forcefully ticking the cockapoo.

"Ahhahahahhahahahahahahahaha! That tihihiihihihihickles! Ahhahahhahahahahaha! Mihiihhihihihiss Emily! Stohohohohohohop! Ahhahahhahahahahaha!" Skye cried out as she laughed. Emily then began tickling her as fast as she could. That made Skye lose it and she laughed so hard her eyes were filling with tears, indicating that she couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-OKAY, OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GIVE UP! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skye screamed out as tears began running down her cheeks from laughing so much.

Emily stopped and jumped off. As she wiped Skye's tears away, she spoke, "One day, you'll make me surrender like I did to you."

But Skye couldn't say anything because she was laughing so much that she fell asleep. Just then, Ryder called Emily up to the control room to talk to her. As she arrived, Ryder knelt down and motioned for Emily to come closer. Emily did so and sat in front of him.

"Emily, I want to thank you for saving one of our friends. Now, tell me, do you have a home?" Ryder asked.

"No, I don't. My owners died when the warehouse blew up, my husband ended up getting caught by the dog catcher and I never saw him again and I lost my children. I don't know where they are anymore." She replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, you don't have to live on the streets anymore. From now on, you live with us." Ryder replied as he put the collar with a dog tag around Emily's neck. Emily's face lit up upon hearing that, her tail wagging a little.

"Really? You're letting me live here?" She asked.

As soon as Ryder nodded, Emily jumped and knocked him to the ground, her tail now wagging like crazy as she started licking him non-stop.

"Hehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehe! Emily, stop that! Hehehehe!" Ryder giggled as he tried to push Emily off. But as soon as he tried to push her off by grabbing her sides, he received giggles from Emily. Then, Ryder smirked and stopped pushing off, but he started tickling her sides. Emily giggled so much that she fell off of Ryder and on her back as Ryder continued.

"Hehehehe! Ryder! Hehehehe! That tickles! Hehehe!" She exclaimed through giggles. But then, Ryder began tickling her belly, sides and near her ribs. Emily burst into hard laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R-Ryder! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Please, stohohohoohohohohop! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're tihihihihihihihickling me too muhhuhuuhuhuhuch! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Emily exclaimed as she laughed hard. Ryder stopped and moved away from her. When Emily caught her breath, she looked at the boy.

"Now we're even." She said. Later that night, everyone went to sleep, except for Emily. She made sure everyone was asleep before she walked over to the window and looked outside. It may seem to the others that she was okay, but deep inside she was thinking about certain pups that she knew would love to see her at the Lookout.

 _I hope one day I'll be able to find a way to bring you back. I hope you're happy wherever you are._ She thought with a sigh. But then, she shook her head.

"Who am I kidding? Nothing I do will bring back my children." She said to herself as she fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is. Now we know Skye had a pupsitter long ago. But who are Emily's children? You'll find out soon.**


End file.
